


Once Upon A Cam

by squidge86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cam Girl, Commands, F/F, Orgasm Control, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidge86/pseuds/squidge86
Summary: Regina and Mal are a long established couple.  Mal becomes bored one day and does some exploring of this world's sexual activities while browsing the internet.  Mal finds the world of cam girls and wants to explore with Regina.  (bad summary I apologise already lol)





	Once Upon A Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxgoddess25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/gifts).



> Well this was bloody hard to stick to a deadline! I hope you enjoy. The ending did get rushed a little because i procastinated like anything then went on holiday. I'm looking to continue it in the future though.

 

 

“Have you ever heard of these websites that you can watch someone or a couple on a webcam?”  Mal casually asked before eating the small piece of lamb that was just on her fork. 

 

Regina nearly choked on her wine that she had just taken a sip of, as she looked up with startled eyes.  “I certainly have not.  How have you heard about it?”

 

“I was bored while you were at work yesterday.  And I looked up what this world has to offer in regards to sex.” She said as if she was just checking the weather online. “And I can tell you, there are things I’ve seen that I didn’t think was physically possible.”

 

Regina was astounded by Mal's revelation, “I really don't want to know.” She shook her head, dreading the type of sites her partner had been on.

Mal gave her trademark smirk as she watched Regina’s reaction.  Despite her personality, Regina was rather vanilla when it came to their sexual encounters.  However the important thing was that even though she was vanilla it was more due to lack of knowledge than desire.

 

“Tonight I would like us to try one of these sites.”  Mal told Regina while continuing with her meal. 

 

“Well you can tell me about these...webcams first and then we will see.” Regina arched her eyebrow up at the faux demand. 

Mal knew she would get her own way because she could see the intrigue in Regina's eyes.  Plus they had already spoken about the possibility of introducing a third party into the bedroom, so this felt like a good way to test the waters.

 

...

 

Regina and Mal were sat on their luxurious king size bed.  Their bedroom was dark with plenty of red accents to provide some colour.  Mal did not ask for much when she had moved into the mansion.  However the only thing she asked was to change their bedroom and Regina agreed because well frankly she would do anything for that woman.

 

Their laptop sat in front of the pair and Mal had finished setting up a profile.  Regina was shocked at just how much money she had put onto the account.

 

“Well it’s not like we can't afford it dear.  Plus the more money we put on the more we can request.  And I know how much you love telling others what to do.” Mal explained with a devious smirk. 

 

“I love it because you never do a damn thing I ask of you.” She teased and pecked her cheek, Mal was a dominant through and through.

 

Mal put a finger under Regina’s chin and tilted her head so Regina was looking at her.   “I would do anything for you my love, except for being an obedient little sub.  But let’s find someone we can boss about.”  Regina knew the older woman would never use magic without consent on her but she sometimes felt she was well and truly under the blonde's spell.

 

“Okay Mistress.”  Regina playfully purred wanting to wind her up in best way possible. 

 

“My good girl.” Mal complimented and let go of her chin.

 

Regina felt a tingle between her legs at the praise and gave her a growl.  “So let me get it right.  We find a girl doing a show and we give her tokens and request something that she offers from a list?”

 

“That’s what I’ve read.  I’ve also read that some use vibrators that go off when a ding sounds after each gift of tokens.  There are different intensity settings as well.  So the more you give at a time the higher and longer the vibrations.  Think of the fun that could be had.” Mal had a predatory grin on her face as she explained.

 

“Should we start looking then?”  Regina urged.

 

They searched through some of the tags and they clicked on the lesbian submissive tag and found a small icon showing a blonde in a decadent black eye mask.  They clicked on the name, HappyEnding84 – even though Regina violently rolled her eyes at the name.

**DragonQueen has entered the room**

“Hello DragonQueen.” The blonde cam girl greeted.  The woman was wearing a black silk robe and her hair was in soft curls.  It appeared she was in a plain and light looking small room and she was sat on the end of a bed that had gun metal grey bedding.  The camera was pointed so the viewers could only see above waist at the moment. 

Regina couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman that was on the screen.  Partly due to the fact she was gorgeous but also how much she looked like Emma. 

“She looks the spit of Miss Swan don't you think, my love?”  Mal commented and stroked the side of Regina's face with the back of her finger.

“She really does.  I could have sworn it was her until I heard her English accent.” Regina replied and started to type.

**Dragonqueen: Hello Miss...?**

“Tut tut, no real names here.  But you can call me whatever you want, darling.” She said with a smirk looking as though she could see Regina.

“The resemblance is uncanny.” Mal commented.  “Well this is your chance to boss your pseudo Miss Swan around.  And I know just how much you want to get that woman on her knees before you.” Mal teased as she leaned in to press a kiss just under her ear.

 

Regina shivered at both the kiss and her words, “You’ve got that right.” 

**DragonQueen: Okay Miss Swan it is.**

Regina was too busy looking down at the keyboard as she typed so missed the slight twitch on Miss Swan's face as she read the response.  Mal didn’t miss it though but she kept that information to herself.  There were other people commenting so it may have been just a coincidence. 

 

“Miss Swan it is then.” The cane girl answered while looking down the camera.  “And what would you like to be called?”

**DragonQueen: You can call me Mistress.  And you can call my partner Ma’am.**

Miss Swan's face lit up not long after the message was sent. 

“Well it’s going to cost you if you want that type of party.” She teased and ran her fingers down the collar of her robe to wear it joined to the other side, just above her cleavage. 

Regina smirked as she typed 500 into the token slot and pressed send.  Two seconds later a loud ding was heard and Miss Swan clutched between her legs and gasped in surprise.  Her eyes rolled back a little and she moaned as the vibrations.

**Dragonqueen: Money is not an issue Miss Swan as long as you behave.**

Miss Swan's tongue darted out to lick over her bottom lip as she nodded, “I can be very well behaved Mistress, Ma'am.”

Regina couldn't help imagine those soft red lips all over her body.

**DragonQueen: Well that is what we like to hear.  I see on your list you can do a private show.  Are you up for that?**

Miss Swan ignored the other people’s comments as her eyes went straight to DragonQueen.  “I am more than up for that Mistress.  It is usually a thousand tokens for quarter of an hour but just for you two I can play for as long as you want tonight for five thousand.”  Miss Swan sent the pair a private message and as she waited for a response, she pulled the robe a part a fraction to show more cleavage and the edging of a bright red bra. 

Regina gave Mal an eager look, definitely wanting a private show.  Mal nodded her permission with a smile and tucked some stray hair behind Regina’s ear.  “I love how you are trying to temper down your excitement but I can see it in your eyes” 

A caught out smile crept up on her lips and gave Mal a quick peck, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mhmm of course you don’t.” Mal held her jaw again and deepened the kiss.  Regina was left a panting, grinning mess by the kiss.  Once she caught up with herself she went back to the laptop and could see Miss Swan looking slightly anxious while obviously trying to wait for their response.

**DragonQueen:  It’s a deal.  I hope you understand what you have let yourself in for, Miss Swan.**

Miss Swan had the most charming smile as she read their response.  It was far too scary of how identical that smile was to Emma’s to Regina.  There was a slight doubt in her mind whether they should be doing this or not.  Where they crossing some decency line? Regina decided to ignore that tiny voice and go ahead with it.  When would they ever have the chance for something like this again?

“I can’t wait to serve you both.” Miss Swan answered with a husky voice as her fingers roamed over her cleavage and under the robe.  “I will set us up a room then you can pay.”

It took a minute but Emma was set up and invited DragonQueen into a private room.

**DragonQueen:  Now that is much better.  We don’t share well.  Tell us your limits and we will then share what we expect of you tonight.**

Miss Swan read the response and took a moment to think about it.  She sat back on her hands and let the robe fall open a bit more, displaying more of her bra and abdomen. 

“I don’t do anything involved with scat or watersports or vomit.”  She scrunched her face up at that and Regina thought that expression was just the cutest thing. “I love teasing and denial.  Being given orders and I love to please a strong capable mistress.  I love spanking and bondage, but I am still learning about doing lone bondage so I’m afraid I can’t do any of that yet.”  As Miss Swan spoke her hands reached down to start stroking her breasts over her bra, exposing more of the vibrant material.  Her breasts weren’t huge but they looked more than enough for Regina. 

Regina’s mind went to how each breast would feel in her hands, how soft her skin would be and how her skin would taste.  Mal could see a flush start to run up Regina’s neck and she moved herself so she was sat behind Regina.  Mal swept her hair to the side as she started to kiss over a caramel shoulder.  Regina let out a content sigh and carried on typing.

**DragonQueen: It seems we have similar tastes, Miss Swan.  I hope one day we get to see that exquisite body, wrapped in rope....preferably hung up and for us to devour.**

Miss Swan visibly shivered at the suggestion, “Oh I would love to be at your mercy Mistress, Ma’am.  However there is the issue of payment first.”  Emma adjusted the camera so it was a little lower and she moved to sit in the middle of the bed and stretched her long legs in front of her, crossed at the ankles.  The black robe was fastened at the waist but was opened up below the groin so her legs were nicely on show and most of her bra.

**DragonQueen: Of course.  We are ladies of our word.  Enjoy ;).**

Regina, in quick concession gave her five lots of one thousand tokens, knowing that a thousand was the highest setting on the vibrator she had obviously been wearing. 

Miss Swan gasped as the five chimes were heard and she reached down between her legs with both hands.  She fell back against the many pillows near the head board and spread her legs.  Her hips bucked into her hands and she moaned in pleasure as she obviously enjoyed the intense vibrations.   With one hand she slipped her fingers under a cup and tweaked at a nipple.  Miss Swan moaned out a ‘Misstress’ and a ‘Ma’am’ as she rubbed the device that was nestled between her red thong and her clit. 

Regina licked her lips and pressed herself more into Mal as she watched Miss Swan pleasure herself. 

“How very naughty of her to touch herself without our permission.” Mal teased and nipped at the sensitive spot just below her ear. 

“She’s so incredibly naughty....and sexy...but we haven’t set rules so unfortunately we can’t punish her....yet.”  Regina told her after letting out a few soft moans.  She waited until Miss Swan sat back up before typing a response.

**DragonQueen: Tut tut Miss Swan.  For someone who claims to want to serve a strong, capable Mistress, you didn’t even bother to clarify if touching yourself was acceptable or not.**

Miss Swan lowered her head a touch in a submissive way and nodded.  “I am very sorry, Mistress. That was greedy of me, I won’t touch myself without permission again.  Shall we set up some rules?”

**DragonQueen:  We were thinking the same.  Now your limits will never be touched.  Plus no lone bondage will take place.  You will at all times address us as Mistress and Ma’am.  However it will be mainly myself (Mistress) who you will be talking to.  Ma’am will make herself known if she does take over.  You will do exactly as I say.  You will under no circumstances touch or please yourself without my express permission.  You will not orgasm without permission and it is not a guarantee your night will end up in your release.  Tonight is about my pleasure, do you understand?**

“Yes Mistress.  I understand.” 

**DragonQueen: Excellent.  Your safe words, my precious girl.**

Miss Swan gave a shy smile to the camera at the word, “I love praise.  That’s a massive turn on for me by the way.”

“Oh she’s going to be so easy to mould.” Mal chuckled in Regina’s ear and reached round to squeeze her right breast.

**DragonQueen: I will bear that in mind if you behave, Miss Swan.  How about we start now.  I want you to stand up, drop the robe and turn 360 degrees so we can see what we are working with.**

Miss Swan stood up and slowly untied the belt that was holding the robe together and let the robe fall from her shoulders.  Regina gasped quietly as the saw the athletic body of Miss Swan as she turned. 

“You just want to bite that ass don’t you, my love?”  Mal purred in her ear and gave her breast a firm squeeze.

“And so much more..”  Regina groaned and she used her left hand to rub Mal’s bare leg next to her.

**DragonQueen:  You are stunning, Miss Swan. I can’t wait until that virgin skin is glowing from a thoroughly good spanking.**

Miss Swan bit down on her lip as she read the response and looked into the camera, “I can’t wait Mistress.  My body is all yours.”

**DragonQueen:  Such a good girl.  Already knowing her place and wanting to please.  Now Swan, go retrieve all your toys and if you don’t have a spanking instrument then i want you to get a good leather belt.**

Miss Swan nodded and rushed off camera for a few minutes.  She came back and dropped her haul onto the bed and sat down next to it.  “So as you are already aware I’m wearing a bullet vibrator.  By the way thank you very much for the tokens.” She gave the camera a playful smirk.

**DragonQueen:  It was our pleasure.**

“I have a few plugs, a few different sized dildos and vibrators, some nipple clamps and a paddle.  I also bought a belt and I have this..” She picked up a slim, black leather collar. At the front of the collar there was a gold padlock about an inch wide. 

**DragonQueen:  Nice collection you have there, Miss Swan.  I particularly like that collar.  I want you to come close to the camera and put it on for me.**

Miss Swan did as she was told and put the collar on, she played with the locked padlock and gave the camera a little smile.  “How do I look, Mistress?”

**DragonQueen:  Like my owned little slut.**

“Thank you, Miss.”  Miss Swan still had that little smile on her face.

**DragonQueen:  It’s my pleasure, my slut.  Now take the laptop or camera with you and place it on the end of the bed.  We want a better view of that delicious cunt of yours.**

She let out a quiet gasp and quickly moved the laptop so it was at the end of the bed.  “Is this okay, Mistress?”  Miss Swan asked as she sat back on the bed, her legs pressed together to the side of her and propped herself up on her hand. 

  **DragonQueen:  It’s perfect.  As is your body.  Tell me, how do you keep your figure?**

“Oh...I tend to be on my feet a lot.  But I do try to work out as much as possible.”  She answered vaguely.

 Regina arched her eyebrow at the answer but didn’t pursue the elusive answer. 

**DragonQueen:  Well it definitely works.  I want you to sit back against the pillows and spread your legs, just like the needy slut you are.**

She obediently did as she was told and Regina could see a dark patch on the tiny red thong, showing just how aroused the other woman was.

  **DragonQueen:  My, my, I can see someone is excited for me.**

Regina smirked as she watched Miss Swan try to close her legs but then thought better of it.    

  **DragonQueen:  Good girl, you made the right choice then, Miss Swan.**

Miss Swan gave the camera a proud smile and nodded, “Thank you Mistress.  So what would you like me to do for your pleasure, tonight Miss?

**DragonQueen:  I want to have a little fun with that toy that is pressed so snugly against your cunt right now.  Take off your bra for me first.**

Once the bra was off, Regina was almost drooling at the sight of perky breasts and perfectly pink and erect nipples.  

  **DragonQueen: Now I want you to spread your arms out and grip the head board. Your legs will be spread as well. You are not to let go until I tell you.  If you let go it’s 5 spanks to your ass.  If you touch yourself it’s 10 spanks.  If you cum without permission then it’s twenty spanks.  Do I make myself clear?**

Miss Swan's pupils dilated with arousal at the thought of what was going to happen.  “Yes Mistress.  I understand.” She did as she was told and got into permission.

  **DragonQueen: Hold on tight ;)**

Miss Swan nodded and braced herself on what was about to happen.  For a good thirty seconds nothing happened then Regina started her onslaught.

 Regina began to send tokens in quick succession but started with low numbers at a time.  Miss Swan easily took the constant low vibrations and moaned softly.  Her hips were slowly rocking against the air, looking as though her cunt wanted more friction. 

 “This feels so good Mistress, thank you.” Her voice became a little deeper with how aroused she was. 

  **DragonQueen:  I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.  But don’t get too comfortable.**

She started to send her tokens for the next level of vibrations up.  Miss Swan gasped and her hips bucked at the shock but she kept compliant and didn’t move her hands. 

 After going up two more levels, Miss Swan’s panties were visibly soaked and her hips were bucking far higher. 

 She was starting to pant a bit more and Regina could see that she was gripping tighter to the rails.

 “I don’t think your pet is going to last very long.” Mal commented and started to kiss and bite at her neck as she was sat behind her.  She reached round to play with Regina’s breasts as she continued to toy with her pet. 

 “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer if you keep doing what you’re doing.” She teased and let out a deep moan as Mal gave each nipple a hard twist.

 Regina had to try and focus her attention back to the beautiful blonde in front of her who she felt was being treated far too nicely.

 “I want to see that ass shining like the sun.” Regina upped the tokens and had it so it was second to last setting, which was quite a jump.  Miss Swan screamed with pleasure and her right hand flew to her pussy.

 Regina laughed in triumph at the misdemeanour as Miss Swan looked up at the camera panting and looking sheepish, “I’m so sorry, Mistress.  Shall I take my punishment now?”

  **DragonQueen: Yes.  I’m very disappointed in you.  I thought you were more obedient than that.  Get your paddle and I want to see 10 spanks.  Make sure you give us a good view or you start again.**

She was still a little breathless as she agreed and picked up her paddle.  She knelt on the bed and pointed her was in the direction of the camera and looked over her shoulder. 

 “is this position okay Miss?” She asked while stroking the paddle over her right ass cheek.

  **DragonQueen: Yes that is perfect.  Now I want you to take it nice and slow.  But if I see you are not putting effort into a firm spank you start again.**

**“** of course Mistress.”  Miss Swan gave her first strike and gasped at the pain it emitted.  “Fuck...” She gasped under her breath and continued to spank herself.

 Regina couldn't keep her eyes off the scene playing in front of her.  “This pet is perfect.  Looking how red her skin is getting.” She said in awe and leant back more against Mal. 

 “She is quite the obedient slut, my love.  Far more obedient than you, my brat.” Mal teased and tweaked her nipple painfully.

 “Oh fuck...that is right.” She grinned and turned her head to give her a forceful kiss before returning her attention back.

 

“That is ten, Mistress.  Thank you for helping me to behave.” She said with a simpering voice and winced once she got back into place, her hands back in position. 

 

**DragonQueen:  That is quite alright, dear.  We will now start again, but this time I won’t be quite as kind to that soaking cunt of yours.**

Miss Swan rolled her head back and lightly bashed it on the frame, “I can’t wait, Mistress.  This cunt belongs to you and only you, do with it as you wish.”

 

Regina smirked at her response and put the second highest amount in the box and pressed send.  She kept pressing over and over so the incredibly intense vibrations attacked her sex without reprieve. 

 

Miss Swan was a writhing mess on the bed as Regina continued. Regina was proud that the Emma Swan lookalike was behaving far better now and even though she looked like she was going to break the bed with her thrashing, she didn’t once let go or close her legs shut. 

 

Miss Swan’s moans were becoming louder and frantic, “Mistress please! Oh fuck, please let me cum!  I’ll do anything, shit....I’m so close.” 

 

Regina struggled to keep her eyes fully open from the pleasure of both seeing the woman like that and begging plus Mal was not letting up on playing with her sensitive nipples. 

 

“I’m going to cum myself if you carry on.”  Regina gasped after another forceful tweak. 

 

“I’d let you off just this once if you did.”  Mal smirked and nipped her lobed.  “Are you going to give her release?”

 

“Do you think I should?”

 

“That is your call, my dear.  She is your pet.”

 

Regina looked back at the desperate woman on the screen before contemplating her next step.

 

**DragonQueen:  If you can last one minute with the highest setting then I will allow you to get a dildo and fuck yourself until orgasm with it.  If you reach release before that minute is up then you will have take your spankings like a good girl and be forced through as many orgasms as I wish you to have.  Do I make myself clear?**

Miss Swan was given a few moments respite as Regina typed.  She looked as though she was about to cry in frustration as she read the response. 

 

“I understand Mistress.  I won’t let you down.” She promised as she tried to catch her breath.  Her hands gripped tighter to the rails and her heels dug harder into the bed. She was looking as though she was readying herself. 

 

**DragonQueen:  Such a good pet. Either scenario benefits me though so I will enjoy watching you struggle ;).  Good luck Miss Swan.**

The blonde visibly gulped and gave a nod before taking a deep breath.  Regina put the largest amount into box and gave the screen an evil smirk as she pressed the first send while starting a countdown. 

Miss Swan screamed in surprise as her vibrator fired up again.   Her knuckles were going white with the death grip she had on the rails.  Regina could see quite visibly how much Miss Swan had already soaked her panties.  The cloth was sticking to outer labia and the Regina wanted nothing more than to push that fabric aside and take a taste.   Thirty seconds had passed and she could see drops of sweat covering Miss Swan’s torso as she thrashed around on the bed. 

 

“Fucckk!” Miss Swan screamed in apparent frustration and ended up pushing her body up off the bed, looking like a crab.  Regina was highly impressed though that the woman still hadn’t removed her hand.  She dropped back to the bed and kept moving while swearing and moaning.  

 

After one last present of tokens, Regina stopped her pleasurable attack.

 

**DragonQueen:  I am so  very proud of you my dear.  You did so much better than we expected you to. You may let go of the bed now.**

Miss Swan let go and flopped her arms back down on the bed.  She was panting heavily and still squirming from the lack of release however Regina could see she had a dopey, obviously proud of herself grin. 

 

**DragonQueen:  You will be rewarded my dear.  Would you like to cum now?**

“Oh please Miss.”  She panted while reading the screen. “I’m happy I could make you proud.”  Regina could tell she was being sincere and not just playing up for the camera. 

**DragonQueen:  You made us both very proud.  As an extra reward you may pick your favourite dildo, take your panties off, then I want you to fuck yourself in front of us.  As long as we can see then you may cum however fast you like.**

“Thank you Mistress!” She beamed and sat up so she could reach for her favourite dildo on the end of the bed with the rest of the collection.  Miss Swan ripped her panties down her legs in a desperate attempt to be quick and then picked up an eight inch purple dildo while she pulled the laptop closer to her.  She sat back against the cushions on her bed and spread her legs and adjusted the camera level.  Regina was rewarded with a nice close up of a soaking wet and swollen cunt.

 

“Fuck, Mal...look how ready she is for us.”  Regina whispered in awe, still trying to push down her own need to release. 

 

“So ready for you, my love.”  Mal’s right hand released her nipple and travelled down her stomach and slipped under the waistband of her slacks then panties.  Two fingers dipped into the abundance of wetness between her legs and curled deep inside her. 

 

“Oh Mal!”  Regina gasped and bucked her hips up into her hand.  “Can I watch this first, please.  Because there is no way in hell I can concentrate on anything but you if you fuck me.”  She pleaded with her lover.

 

Mal let out a soft chuckle and nodded while removing her hand. “Of course my dear.  But after her release, your attention is all mine.  Do you understand?” 

 

A shiver ran down Regina’s back and she nodded.  Mal let go of her nipple with her other hand and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

 

Miss Swan wet the tip of the dildo with her mouth before slowly sliding the head into her opening, and gasped as she was stretched, “Oh Mistress...thank you.” 

 

The dildo slowly slid a couple of inches in before she pulled half way out just as slow.  Miss Swan looked into the camera as she slowly fucked herself for a few moments. “I wish it was your fingers stretching me, Mistress as you sucked on my clit.” 

 

The blonde licked her lips and her mouth was slightly open as she kept a steady but now increased pace with the dildo.  However, that did not last long before Miss Swan was pumping the dildo hard and fast into herself.  The moans coming out of her were loud and obscene and Regina loved hearing every second of it.

 

**DragonQueen:  You are unbelievably sexy, Miss Swan.  What I wouldn’t give to be the one who is fucking you right now.   Please cum for us as I can see you desperately want to.**

Miss Swan groaned and her eyes rolled back as she read what Regina had put.  She thrust even faster into herself and her body was starting to tremble as she started to peak.  Her eyes were closed and her body started to clench up.  Regina watched as the blonde pulled the dildo out and squirted while she screamed, “Miss!”  Her other hand was rubbing her clit frantically.

 

After the final spray of pleasure, she collapsed back against the cushions and struggled to catch her breath.  “Holy fuck....that was intense.”  She managed to say while rolling onto her side and looked to the laptop.

 

**DragonQueen:  That was exquisite my dear.  You didn’t tell me you could squirt.  That was a delightful surprise.**

Miss Swan laughed and shook her head, “I’ve only ever done it once before.”

 

**DragonQueen:  Well I can’t wait to hear about that next time.**

Regina saw Miss Swan pout, “Do you have to go?”

 

**DragonQueen:  I’m afraid I do, dear.  But you have been my perfect girl and I can’t wait to play with my pet again.**

That caused a smile on the blonde’s lips. “I will give you my email and we can arrange this again?”

 

Regina turned her head to look at Mal, asking for permission with just a look.  Mal smiled and nodded, “Of course we can play again.  But now it is time to say goodbye my love.  It’s my turn to play.” 

 

They kissed passionately for a few seconds before pulling away so Regina could type. 

 

**DragonQueen:  Of course dear, we will get in touch.**

Miss Swan gave them another pout but this time more playful, “Well I can’t wait until next time.  This has been my favourite experience so far.”  Miss Swan paused in shock and her eyes went wide just as her accent morphed into an American one. 

 

The exact same voice of one Emma Swan.  Regina and Mal stared at each other after hearing the familiar voice

 

**HappyEnding84:  Sorry I’ve recently recovering from a throat infection.  Email me and Have a great night, Mistress and Ma’am.**

 

As soon as that message was typed, Miss Swan had logged out and then Regina kicked from the room. 

 

“That was Emma.”  Regina gasped and her eyes didn’t leave Mal’s.

 

“Well I never knew she had it in her...maybe asking Emma to join us won’t be so hard after all.  However, it is my turn my love.”  Mal got off the bed and walked over to pick up her own paddle, smirking as she turned back around to face Regina. “Now bend over.”

 


End file.
